


Free as the Breeze

by Missy



Category: Brandy (Song)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Boats and Ships, Drabble, Gen, Plot Twists, Sailing, Seizing Adventure, Yuletide Madness 2017, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: In her thirtieth year Brandy breaks free.





	Free as the Breeze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bethynyc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bethynyc/gifts).



She buys her first boat when she turns thirty.

It’s not much to look at, but she knows how to sand down the sides and repaint, how to check for leaks in seams and how to find the best mousers to keep the ship disease free. She hires on lightly, of the best men and women.

She points the schooner toward the Caribbean - familiar with the trade route, and his soft underside. Knows he’ll be lazy and lying to another, more innocent girl in another port.

The first strike will be hers, and the riches will fatten her coffers.


End file.
